A Nobody's Story
by Pittooey
Summary: A new Nobody has joined the Organization. Demyx develops feelings for her. Wait what!
1. Chapter 1

That was the day I lost my heart. Literally. I was sitting on a bench, eating some sea salt ice cream when a man in a long black cloak came up to me and knocked me out. The next thing I remember is waking up and being given a name, weapon, and element. The name given? Aurxol. Weapon? Bow and arrow. Element? Sun.

I remember meeting a group of people, all for some reason with an 'x' in their name and having them introduced as 'Organization XII.' I stayed out of the way mostly for my first few days, which was apparently normal for new kids. I did my job, but did dare to ask once why we were doing what we were doing. The answer given? 'We don't have hearts. We're getting them back.' Well. That surprised me.

One mission, I was teamed up with 'Demyx,' a guy whom I had been watching over the past few days. He seemed to be very lazy, interested only in playing his sitar. He was nice to me that day, teaching me how to 'properly do recon' and how 'to get yourself out of doing anything else.' I knew it. He was lazy. After the mission he brought me back to the castle and wanted me to sit beside him on the couch. He pulled down the hood I had up since I first entered the Organization and gasped. My shoulder length hair flowed down in front of my face, which then gently, yet briefly, covered my blue-grey eyes. He had pushed my hair back and smirked. I glared.

But that was then. When I had first joined. But now, Demyx and I are inseparable. I have my hood down now most of the time, and am very open and gentle towards Demyx. He plays me songs on his sitar, and we're both as lazy as each other. It was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

I lean against him on the couch, his arm wrapped around me and my legs laying across the rest of the couch. He was playing a slow song on his sitar and I had my eyes closed, listening to it with a smile on my face. I felt his nose lean on the top of my head and him bury his face into my hair. I felt him sigh and smile.

"Hi there, Demyx." I chuckled.

"Hi Aurxol." I made out from his muffled voice.

I straightened myself out on the couch and looked at him. I put my head on his shoulder just as SaÏx came over to us. "Aurxol, Demyx, I need you to go out on another recon mission today to a new world. Leave when you two are prepared."

"Alright." We both said at the same time. We relaxed for a few more minutes until getting up and heading out. We stretched and my bow appeared in my hands. A black portal opened up in front of us and we walked through it. As we appeared in the new world, Demyx gasped and pulled me into the shadows. I pulled my hood up and looked around the corner at the people who were there. Demyx whispered in my ear, "Don't let them see you."

"I know." I whispered back as we started to check things out.

We went back to the portal to RTC and as we were just about to go through, Demyx whispered my name. "Aurxol."  
"Yeah, Demyx?" I replied, looking up at him. He was blushing heavily and looking down at the ground. He pulled down my hood and pushed me against a wall, a hand on either side of me. "D-Demyx?!" I squeaked, my hands on his chest. He pulled down his own hood and put his forehead on mine.

"I love you, beautiful Aurxol." He murmured right before placing his lips on mine. I was shocked and resisted at first, but gave in after a few seconds and kissed him back. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away and relaxed. Panting slightly, he squeezed his eyes shut and put his forehead back on mine.

I realized that I was clutching at his cloak and released, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Demyx…" I whispered, looking at him through half-closed eyes. "We don't have feelings…"

"Yeah, so?" He opened his eyes at me, blue waters sparkling just like they were on the day we met.

"Then how can you love me?"

"I can't explain it, I just do." He pecked my lips again.

"Demyx...I…" I shivered out of nervousness. "I…" Shaky breath. "I don't know what to say..." I said shyly, looking down at our feet and playing with the hair on the back of his head.

He chuckled. "That's okay." A push up on my chin with his nose. A small kiss on my neck. A path of kisses along my neckline to my other cheek. I squirmed in the small space his arms allowed me to have. He pressed his body against mine, staring into my eyes. "Aurxol...I honestly do love you. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Please don't leave me because of this. I love having you around." He laid his forehead on mine and I nodded as much as I could. He smiled. "Good. Let's RTC."


	3. Chapter 3

We were relaxing on the couch when we got back. I stretched and told him that I'd be right back. I went up to Saix who was walking around the castle. "Saix?" I said to get his attention.

"Hm? Something wrong, Aurxol?" He turned around, spotting me.

"Uh...we're not...supposed to have feelings, right?" I asked nervously, tapping my fingers together.

"Correct." He asked confused. "Why do you ask?"

I swallowed quietly. "Because, uh, Demyx-" I was able to squeak out.

He interrupted me with a sigh. "He's saying he feels something isn't he?"

"Yeah... But please don't be too harsh on him! He's my friend!" I waved my hands and looked up at Saix.

"Don't worry I won't." He smiled at me. I took a deep breath and was calm. He walked out towards the lobby where most of us hung out. I followed suit soon after.

When I had reached the lobby, I went to sit by Axel, he looked lonely. I looked around for Saix & Demyx and caught sight of them in the far corner. Saix seemed to be really angry at Demyx and Demyx seemed to be upset. I suddenly felt really guilty about snitching on him. He _was_ my only friend. I put my hands over my face. I felt a hand on my back and looked up at Axel.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Hey do you know why Saix is really getting on Demyx?"

I felt even more guilty now. "N-no…" I shook my head.

That's when I felt Demyx plop down next me, sighing. He leaned back into the couch and stretched his arms out. I leaned back onto his arm. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Sure." He took my hand and let me to his room.

He took both of my cheeks in his hands and looked into my eyes. "I didn't mean for you to tell Saix…"

I looked down. "Sorry...I didn't know what to do…"

He smiled and lifted my chin up. "It's okay." He pulled me into a hug. I relaxed in his arms. He laid down, taking me with him. He looked into my eyes and sighed happily. Smiling, he kissed me.

"Demyx!" I squeaked shyly.

"What?" He chuckled. "You don't like it?"

"No, no! It's just...awkward...knowing you like me. And that we aren't supposed to have feelings." I blushed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked suddenly.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at him, confused.

"It's like what we've been, but more romantic."

"So...we'd…do things like what we did earlier?" I asked shyly. He nodded. I giggled. "Then, yeah, sure." I could see his face light up when I agreed to be his girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I had woken up to the surprise reminder that Demyx was sleeping next to me. I had my eyes closed, but I could tell it was his scent and feel his body next to mine. I smiled gently and opened my eyes. I poked Demyx's cheek with my nose. "Demyx?" I whispered lightly. He turned his head away from me, the arm he had wrapped around me tightened.

Eventually, he opened his eyes and looked at me, obviously still sleepy. "Oh, hey Aurxol." He smiled a bit and closed his eyes again.

"Demyx, you have to wake up." I yawned, shaking him a bit with the hand I had laid on his chest.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"We have to do work." I blinked slowly, trying to wake myself up.

He sighed, shook his head, and sat up, dragging me up with him. He pulled his arm away from around me and took my hand instead. Dragging me out of the bedroom, he pulled me towards the main room.

"Finally, those two are here." Vexen said, sarcastically.

"Be quiet, Vexen." Saix said, approaching Demyx and I. "I need you two to go to Wonderland to take care of some Heartless."

Demyx groaned. "How many Heartless?"

"I have no idea. Find out for yourself," Saix said before walking away to assign Axel and Roxas their mission for the day.

Demyx sighed and put his hands in his head. "We shouldn't have stayed up that late, Aurxol…"

Axel walked over to us. "Don't want to do work again, eh, Demyx?" He snorted as Roxas came up next to him.

Demyx stared at him with a face that said 'seriously?!' "Of course I don't. When do I ever want to do work?"

"Demyx, you have to do work sometime!" Roxas tried to encourage him.

"It's no use, Roxas. He'll still do barely anything. Thanks, though." I smirked, dragging Demyx towards the portal that had opened next to me.

When we appeared in Wonderland, Demyx saw that we only had about 10 Shadows to defeat and relaxed. "Thank god, it's something easy."

"Shuddup and get to work, Demyx." I giggled and started shooting the Heartless.

After we defeated the Shadows, a couple of Neo Shadows appeared. Demyx groaned.

"I'll take one, you take the other." I murmured to him.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" He bursted out suddenly, throwing his sitar on the ground.

I glanced over at him and stopped shooting for a while. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm through his. "What's wrong, Dem?" I muttered.

"I'm just so tired of doing all this stupid fucking work for Saix! And the worst thing is…he yelled at me for liking you!" He started crying slightly.

I reached up and wiped his tears away. "Let's not do this, then...let's just RTC." I kissed his cheek. He nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me back to the portal.

When we got back, Saix came up to us. "Took care of the Heartless problem?"

"No." Demyx said strictly.

"What do you mean?" Saix growled.

"I'm tired of doing your shit, Saix. Leave me alone." Demyx pushed me away and walked off, leaving Saix and I stranded there, shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another update finally :) This is the last one I'm going to be doing for a while, seeing as I'm going to sleepaway camp until August 2nd. Because of that, don't expect another update till then. Thank you for reading and sticking with this so far!**

I ran after Demyx and snuck into his room. He was sitting on his bed, curled up in a ball on his side. "Demyx…what was that about?" I whispered, approaching him with an outstretched hand. When I got to him, I put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't even flinch.

"I don't want to be in the Organization anymore, Aurxol. I quit." He sighed, not even looking at me.

"What?!" I gasped, retracting my hand. "But, Demyx, we're so close to finishing Kingdom Hearts! You can't just quit now! What about our hearts?"

He shook his head. "I don't care."

I lied down behind him, wrapping my arms around him and putting my head on his shoulder. "Well I do. And I'll make sure you get that heart back, no matter what. Anyways, you don't have anywhere else to go."

He put his hand on my cheek. "You do that. But I'm not doing anything for Saix anymore. He can just fuck off."

"Then what are you going to do? And what about me? I need someone to do duo missions with."

"Nothing. I'm going to lay here all day. I'm sure Saix will find you someone else for them." He sighed, removing his hand.

"I don't want anyone else to be my partner though, Demyx!" I burst out, forcing him to look at me. "You've been my partner for as long as I can remember, and I don't want someone else. I don't want to become close to someone else and lose you." I started to tear up.

Demyx smiled at me. "You won't lose me. I'll make sure of that." He kissed my nose.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back from camp early cuz it SUCKED! Teehee :)**

I sighed and smiled. "Good."

That's when there was a knock on the door. I had to turn a bit to see who it was. Axel had poked his head in. "Erm, Demyx...Saix would like to see you. But be careful, he seems pretty mad at you." He said awkwardly before leaving and closing the door once more.

Demyx sighed and hugged me tighter before releasing me and sitting up. "I don't want to talk to him." He growled, resting his elbow on his lifted knee and resting his head on his palm.

I sat up next to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Then don't. Do you want me to go see what he wants?"

Demyx shook his head and sighed. "No. I don't want you to get more involved."

"But Demyx..." I whispered.

He cut me off and stood up, walking towards the door. "Stay here, Aurxol. I'll go talk to him. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Demyx!"


	7. Chapter 7

_"Demyx!" _I shouted once more. I hopped off the bed, flung the door open and looked down the hallway to see which way he had gone. I noticed a black cloak turning a corner and ran towards it. I tugged on the sleeve, hopping it was Demyx.

"Oh hey Aurxol." It ended up being Axel. He looked down at me and noticed I had tears in my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, wiping a spilt tear off my cheek.

"Where's Demyx?" I all but shouted.

Axel shrugged. "Dunno."

"Did you notice what direction him and Saix went?" I huffed.

He shook his head. "Nope, sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go back to his room and wait for him there, okay? I'm sure he's fine."

I nodded and slumped back to Demyx's room. I closed his door behind me and curled up on his bed, sobbing into his pillow. _I just want him to be okay..._ I thought to myself.

A few minutes later, Saix came into the room with Demyx right behind him, looking down and fists clenched. I sat up and sniffled. "Is everything okay?" I whispered, my voice cracking.

"I'm separating you two. No more missions together, and no more hanging out." Saix said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room. I cried out and looked behind me at Demyx. All I noticed was a tear sliding his cheek and his tightening. I reached out behind me towards him but I got a sharp pain on my temple and blacked out.


End file.
